iSnoop
by CrazyandAwesome
Summary: Carly watched a mushy moment between her two friends.  Sam and Freddie are dating already in this fic.  Please Read and Review!


Carly's POV

"Hey that was MY bagel!" Freddie's whine rang out throughout the Shay's apartment startling Cary. She turned around from her perch on the kitchen counter (where she was meditating) to observe what her two best friends were up to. She turned around in time just to see Sam eat Freddie's bagel in in one bite.

"Yes, I know and it was delicious might I add." responded Sam. At least that is what Carly thought she said but Sam's mouth was all full of cream cheese so it sounded more like a baby eating its first real meal.

"It was my bagel! I had every intention upon eating it! But know you just had to come and snatch it away along with the rest of my hopes and dreams!" Freddie said his voice slowly getting louder and rising in pitch with each word.

"Hopes and dreams?" Sam commented with a snicker. "Stop being such a drama queen and go play with your techie stuff." Sam said dismissing his complaints. Freddie just stood there looking to flustered to speak.

I left my perch and my way towards them with a slight smile flickering across my face. It's weird watching these two interact. They just recently started going out with each other (after the whole lock out incident Freddie decided he would give a relationship with Sam a chance.) and have only gone on 1 to possibly 4 dates. (Depends on your definition of a date.)

"You guys," I started knowing my words will be useless but I tried anyway, "Can't you guys be more civil towards each other? You guys are dating and all that jazz."

Sam just snorted at Carly and said, "Me be civil towards a humor draining nub? Yeah that'll happen."

Freddie smirked and said "You pretty civil towards me last night in your bedroom while the lights were low." His smirk grew bigger and coolly added, "Some might even say a bit too friendly"

Sam had begun to play with her hair and as soon as he was done she looked him blankly and said, "You do realize I have to kill you now." I watched in amazement as the two stared each other down for what seemed like hours until suddenly Freddie sprinted towards the stairs faster than I thought that boy could run and in an instant Sam was on his heels.

"Fredward!" I heard as Sam chased Freddie up the stairs. I listened intently and then heard a _THUD._ I looked up at the ceiling and sighed dramatically for my audience of no one and jogged up the stairs to see what was going on.

I opened my bedroom door to see the damage and I was stunned. Sam was on the floor! And Freddie was on top of her holding a penguin pillow in her face. "Admit it Sam!" Freddie yelled completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching the whole exchange. I heard some muffled talking that I imagine was something along the lines of 'never' or perhaps 'How can I admit it when you are suffocating me with a pillow!'

All of a sudden in a blink of the eye Sam was now on top of Freddie holding the penguin on his head. "I will admit nothing. How your ego got this inflated is beyond me but you do not make my day_ a little brighter. _You are lucky enough I tolerate you enough to stand in the _glory_ of your numbness." Sam was really letting her voice get as loud as possible.

Freddie and I had this before. He said he knew Sam will probably admit to loving him he said that he just wants her to say that he is special to her in one way or another. I'm not exactly sure if straddling her while holding a stuffed penguin to her face was the best approach but he probably knows her better than anyone else.

Freddie eventually stopped kicking and just laid there. After a while Sam figured she had won and got off of him and went and lien on my bed. Freddie in all of his god given idiocy got up looked at Sam for a second and then slid into the bed next to her with his arm around her. At this point I felt bad because here I was interrupting what was probably a very special moment but I couldn't drag myself away so I continued to watch through the glass of the door.

After a while of just lying there Sam turned around and looked Freddie dead in the eye and asked, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Why does what matter?" Freddie asked returning the look.

"The whole "brighten up your day" thing? I mean I don't see the difference." She continued.

Freddie looked up at the ceiling and softly spoke, "It's just that seeing you everyday makes my day. You are fun and interesting and I love every minute of it. And I wanted to know if I made your day a little better."

"Oh." Sam said. She looked very thoughtful for a second (A rather rare occurrence) and said, "You make my day better." She began to smile softly and continued, "I mean, you don't make my life that much more interesting per say but you are a comfort. I know every morning I'm going to see your face and feel that familiar flip flop in my stomach. And that always makes my day better."

Freddie laid there for a little while before saying a simple saying "Thanks." Sam rolled over on her side and then slapped him across the face. Owww!" Freddie yelled.

"If you expect me to be mushy like that all the time there is more where that came from." Sam said in her usual sardonic voice.

"Well I see how its going to be." He out of the blue rushed up and pointed his hand up to the sky like a superhero and shouted, "To the freaky mirror/computer to watch hilarious You Tube videos!"

He remained in that position for a few more seconds until a pillow came from Carly's bed and him in the head and as he fell down to the ground he heard a muffled, "You are such a nub." And then the squeak of a computer chair.

I sat down from my peeping position and relaxed and smiled at my friends' absurdities. I sat and smiled for a few seconds until the sound of Spencer's voice rang out saying, "It's rude to snoop." I turned around to see Spencer grinning at me like a mad man wearing an elephant costume.

He saw me glancing at his costume and said, " I needed inspiration for a new sculpture." He looked at me for a second and then chuckled wildly at his own absurdities. I got up and went down stairs to make some of my _special _lemonade for my _special_ friends.

_**Fin**_

**I hope you enjoyed my rather slightly overdone unoriginal story. Feel free to make me happy with that oh so special review. Au Revoir.**


End file.
